


It's Been So Long

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, not too descriptive, nothing too bad though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Huey met Newton Gearloose, and he couldn't believe that he was related to Gyro. The same Gyro who was cold and rude, was a sweet and kind Uncle. Newton's family is in town for a week, and Gyro plans to spend all the time with his nephew that he hasn't seen in years.Too bad that means that Gyro's brother is in town as well.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, Gyro Gearloose & Newton Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose & Scrooge McDuck, Huey Duck & Newton Gearloose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright JWs, first order of business: We got new Woodchucks!” One of the troop leaders, Cathy, excitedly said, as there was a small group of kids behind her, standing there anxiously. “I hope you Woodchucks give them all a warm welcome! Next...” she continued down a list, her voice as cheerful as ever. Huey’s mind started to wonder, not caring too much of the announcements-they were all the same. Instead, he took the time to watch the new kids. There were only five of them, all standing behind the consulour in a line, looking uneasy. Huey knew why-they were completely new Woodchucks, and that could be somewhat intimidating.

But one kid caught his eye. The young chicken’s matted blond hair came out from under his Woodchucks hat in a crazy mess. Giant glasses sat on his beak, he wore a bright smile, and how he held himself was full of confidence. He had multiple merit badges on his sash, almost as much as Huey (keyword being  _ almost _ ), obviously having past experiences.

“Alright Woodchucks, let’s go!” Huey’s thoughts were interrupted by Cathy saying this, letting all of the children do their own things. As everyone was going to greet the new kids, the young chicken headed towards Huey.

“I noticed that you seem to have the most merit badges here. Even more than me,” he started, fixing his glasses. “Which is quite impressive; In New Quackmore, I have the most merit badges.”

“Wait, you’re from New Quackmore?” Huey was interested-he always wondered what New Quackmore was like, since the lifestyle there was so different compared to Duckburg.

“Oh, yeah, I live in New Quackmore. I’m only here because my dad is on a business trip, and my mom wanted to escape the huge city for a while, so we all decided to go to Duckburg.” They both smiled at each other, an obvious friendship beginning to bloom. “Oh! How rude of me-I never asked for your name.”

“It’s Huey Duck! Nice to meet you,” he held out his hand, which the chicken shook with great enthusiasm. 

“And I’m Newton! But my friends just call me Giggy.” As the two continued to talk about merit badges and which ones to go after, Cathy interrupted the two boys.

“Hi there! Sorry to interrupt, but it seems that a few new Woodchucks didn’t arrive at the campsite today, so we just need to be sure who and who’s not here. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Newton Gearloose. N-E-W-T-”

“Okay, found it,” She scribbled something down on her clipboard. She gave them a smile. “Alrighty then, I’ll leave you two be!” As she walked off, Huey stared at Newton, flabbergasted.

“Wait, Gearloose? Is-is your last name Gearloose?”

Newton gave him a perplexed look. “Yes, my full name is Newton Gearloose. Why do you ask?” 

Huey just stared at him. Was he related to Gyro Gearloose? That was impossible, Gyro never talked about his family (then again, Gyro never talked to Huey period). But he supposed that he was  _ possible _ , but unlikely. How popular was the last name Gearloose? It was not popular whatsoever.

“Hey, Newton?” Huey said, catching Newton’s attention from his guidebook.

Newton smiled. “Oh, just call me Giggy!”

“Well uh, Giggy, are you perhaps related to someone by the name of Gyro Gearloose?” Huey asked, not really knowing what he wanted the answer to be. Newton’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Oh, Uncle Gyro! I forgot he lived in Duckburg. I guess that’s why Dad was reluctant to go on this business trip…”

“Wait, so, you know Gyro?”

Newton gave a bright nod. “Yep! Uncle Gyro is really fun and nice! I don’t know why my dad doesn’t like him, he’s the best! He’s very kind, he always lets me help in the lab with him, he-”

“Woah, woah, are we talking about the same Gyro here?” Huey asked with a chuckle. “I mean, this is the man that just calls me ‘hat nephew’, and pushes me away when I ask questions.”

Newton gave a smile. “Yeah, Uncle Gyro is like that sometimes. But he’s usually nice to me.” Newton got a bright smile, and gave a little gasp. “Hey, why don’t we go see him after this? I don’t think he knows I’m in town, and I would love to see him again!”

“That’s a great idea, Giggy! Let’s go see him...after this meeting of course.” The two Junior Woodchucks had fun messing around, catching Newton up with all of the merit badges that Huey already had, messing around, and overall having fun. When the day was over, Huey took Giggy over to the Money Bin via bus. The two continued their conversation, talking about anything that came up. Huey was happy to have found someone to talk to, without anyone interrupting him, or brushing him to the side. He was happy to find an equal.

“Woah, the building’s even bigger than I remember,” Newton said to himself, as he and Huey walked.

“How long has it been since you’ve been here?” Huey asked.

“Oh, last time I saw Uncle Gyro was around two years ago,” Newton answered. As they entered the building, the two of them went silent. Newton held in his excitement as they went down in the elevator. When the doors opened, Fenton was the first one to notice them.

“Oh, hello there Huey, and...Huey’s friend!” Fenton said, smiling. “What brings you guys down here?”

“Hi Fenton. I came down here to help you with...project Blatherskite,” Huey said. “And Newton is here to see Gyro!”

Fenton gave a sad smile. “I’m afraid that Gyro’s a little bit...uh, busy at the moment. I’m sorry-”

“Giggy?” They turned over to where Gyro was. Newton had a smile, and ran over. “Giggy!” Gyro got down, and gave his nephew a tight hug. “It’s been forever, how have you been?”

“I’ve been great! Mom sends her love. Dad’s on a business trip for a week here in Duckburg, so I get to stay here!”

“That’s great! I’ve always wanted to see you again, and this is great timing, too!” As the two continued to catch up, Fenton watched in confusion.

“So...who’s that kid?” Fenton asked.

“Oh, that’s Newton Gearloose. Gyro’s nephew.”

“What!? Gyro didn’t even tell me that he has family, I never knew he had a nephew,” Fenton said, watching the two. “And he seems so happy with him; I’ve never seen Gyro so happy before. Not even with new inventions.” Fenton gave a small smile. “It’s nice to see him happy.”

Gyro got up, and patted Newton on the head. “It’s getting late, Giggy. You should probably head back where you’re staying. I don’t want your mother to worry too much.” When Newton frowned at this, Gyro laughed. “Don’t worry, you can come back tomorrow. We have an entire week to catch up, okay?”

Newton huffed. “Okay…” he said, and started to leave for the entrance. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Uncle Gyro!”

“Have a nice evening, Giggy.”

When the two kids entered the elevator, Huey couldn’t help but giggle to himself. “Dr. Gearloose didn’t even notice me,” Huey commented. “Not that I don’t mind. I usually spend time down in the lab with Fenton on, uh….project Blatherskite,” Huey said.

Newton gave a nod. “Hmm, well, I hope Dad will let me down here. I know Mom doesn’t mind, but Dad…” he shook his head. “Dad has a grudge against Uncle Gyro. I’ve learned to just not ask about it.” He checked his watch. “Oh, I should probably start heading off now. See you tomorrow at the lab?”

Huey smiled. “Of course! See you tomorrow!” As Newton left, Huey waited for Scrooge to pick him up (he knew his schedule; he knew that Scrooge was still working, and would be out in a few minutes). He was happy to find a new friend, even if he was here for only a week. 

Huey smiled. It had been a long time since he saw Gyro genuinely happy, and he was glad that he had something that made him happy. Though, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t curious about what happened between him and his brother. Huey shook his head. No, he wasn’t going to invade his privacy. That wouldn’t be right.

As long as Gyro was happy, it would all be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to make this a lengthy one-shot, but I decided against it. The next chapter will have a closer look into Gyro's relationship with his brother, so I'm excited to make that!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is violence and blood in this one! I'm nut sure if it's too much where I would need a warning, it's not too graphic, but warning just in case. But it's nothing too bad.

_ Gyro couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep, not since last night. Not when he found out that his grandfather passed away. He didn’t even go to his bed, he stayed on the old, rickety couch they had, his head tucked into the old, oversized sweater he wore, glasses on the table, so he wouldn’t fog them up. When he heard the front door open, he perked up. He immediately wiped the tears off his face, and placed his glasses on. His brother walked into the room, and was immediately met by a glare. _

_ “What’s that glare for, Gy?” he asked, shuffling through papers on the table. “And don’t tell me that you’ve been awake this entire time-it’s two in the morning, and you have school tomorrow.” _

_ “I’m not going to school, Callum,” Gyro answered, and turned away. “You know that I don’t want to.” _

_ Callum sighed, and glared at his brother. “School’s important. If you want a good job to pay the bills, then you need to get a good education.” _

_ “I’m already a year ahead of my classes, I’m doing college courses.” Gyro turned around with a glare. “I am  _ not _ going.” _

_ With a huff, Callum rubbed his eyes, and readjusted his glasses. “Gyro, when are you going to get over this? I understand that you were close with Grandfather, I was too, but we need to move on. The world isn’t going to stop for you. It’s just us now, and we need to start working.  _ You _ need to get a job, and help with rent.” _

_ Gyro suddenly got up, and glared at his older brother. While they were both the same stature, Gyro could still feel fear creep up inside of him. “No,” was all he said. _

_ “No?” Callum repeated, and gave a low chuckle. “Gy, you can’t be serious.” _

_ “You don’t even care about Grandpa. He died two days ago! Why won’t you at least let me grieve?” _

_ Callum, suddenly snapped. He took a step forward to Gyro, in which he took a step back. “Because I know what the hell I’m actually doing, and not just some stupid kid like you are.” _

_ “At least I have some emotions,” Gyro said under his breath, but Callum got it. _

_ Callum pushed Gyro, forcing him to take a step back. “At least I don’t get over emotional like you do.” Another push. “At least I have a brain that I actually use, and not make some stupid dreams of working under a god damn billionaire.” And another. “At least I know what I’m doing, and actually know how to survive in this harsh life, and not live in a fake fantasy world.” By the third push, Gyro was crying, and was pushed against the table. And with the fourth one, his body crashed into it, causing the glass cups to shatter. He fell off onto his side, and with glass shards underneath him. He cried out in pain, glass shards stabbing his side and arm. Tears were flowing freely as he looked up at his brother with pure hatred. “At least I’m not a pathetic nobody,” Callum finished, and with a sigh, left the room. _

_ Gyro slowly got up, careful with his arm. He could feel blood trickling down, and his side wasn’t any better. As he stood up, he noticed his brother rolling in multiple suitcases. “Where are you going?” he asked in between sobs, as he tried to control his breathing. When Callum looked at him, all he did was roll his eyes. _

_ “Maybe I overreacted a little,” Callum admitted. “But I don’t need a little whiny 18 year old telling me what and what not to do.” _

_ “Callum, where are you going?  _ Please _ tell me,” Gyro said, his voice quiet, as tears ran down his face. Callum ran his hand through his hair, as he gave a deep exhale. _

_ “I’m going to New Quackmore.” _

_ Gyro was silent for a few moments. “You’re leaving me,” he stated, swallowing back more tears, as his, now cracked, glasses fogged. “You’re leaving me to die alone in this shithole of an apartment.” _

_ Callum scoffed. “Please, you’re a bright kid; I’m sure you’ll figure out how to live by yourself.” _

_ “You can’t just leave me here, Callum!” _

_ “I won’t be gone forever. I’m heading up there for job purposes. I’ll be sure to visit during the holidays.” _

_ Gyro didn’t hold back the tears. “I hate you,” he sobbed. “I hate you so much.” _

_ Callum stared at him. “The feelings are mutual, Gyro. Now, if you excuse me, I have a flight to catch.” Opening the door, Callum didn’t give one look back as he left Gyro alone. Alone to fend for himself, with only the small amount of food that was in the fridge. _

_ Gyro was alone. _

~~~

Gyro woke up in a cold sweat. His arm felt tingly, and he felt tears in his eyes. Reaching out for his glasses, he put them on, and sighed as he read the time. 4:21am. Gyro knew that he wasn’t going to get any sleep after that, and decided to get up and have a cup of coffee.

As he waited for the coffee to brew, Gyro tried everything to try and calm himself down. He fiddled with everything he laid eyes on, hoping to distract himself from the nightmare (no, it was a memory. Not a nightmare). Gyro sighed as he took one of his mugs, and poured the coffee into it. He didn’t even care about creamer or sugar, he just drank it black. He downed it, the hot coffee burning his mouth and tongue, but he didn’t care. The pain would make him more awake. Placing the mug down, with only a few drops of coffee left, Gyro took a seat. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair.

“Why do I let these get to me?” he asked, quietly to himself. “I mean, this was years ago. And I haven’t had a nightmare in ages…” Hearing a noise, Gyro looked over, where across the table, Lil’ Bulb climbed up. Lil’ Bulb then started to stomp its feet, glaring at Gyro.

Gyro rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know I woke you up. You don’t even need to sleep, why are you complaining?” Lil’ Bulb didn’t answer, as expected, and just glared at him. Gyro shook his head. “If you want, go back to sleep. I literally couldn't care less if you do or don’t.” With that said, Lil’ Bulb gave one last glare, before hopping off the table, heading off to its own makeshift bed. 

Gyro groaned. He was tired; he hasn’t gotten any sleep for the week, and tonight was the night to make up for the missed sleep. Obviously, that wasn’t happening. He found himself working on different projects throughout the night, trying to distract himself from the nightmare, and everything that happened between him and his brother. He was happy now, and that’s what mattered. 

He was successful for the most part, but sadly he also forgot about the time. He didn’t realize how late (early?) it was getting until he noticed the sun trying to shine behind his curtains. Checking the time, Gyro hoped that it wasn’t getting too late.  _ 7:12 am _ .

His eyes widened. “I’m going to be late for work!” Rushing around, he quickly gathered his stuff, including Lil’ Bulb, who got to ride on Gyro’s shoulder. He just needed to hurry down to the lab; who knew when Newton would arrive, and if he knew his nephew (which he does), he knew that Newton would be early.

Gyro smiled, as he went out the door. At least he was going to see and spend time with his nephew. That’s what mattered the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see a little bit more of their relationship in future, mostly in the last chapter. I struggled a little bit with writing this, but I think this turned out okay!   
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to make this a lengthy one-shot, but I decided against it. The next chapter will have a closer look into Gyro's relationship with his brother, so I'm excited to make that!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
